A clutch device has been known conventionally in which a clutch for transmitting a rotational driving force of a power source to a drive wheel by a frictional force of a friction plate (clutch plate) is drive-controlled by an actuator. In such a clutch device, for example, when the clutch plate is worn out and becomes thin, the same frictional force may not be acquired even if a drive amount of the actuator is the same as before. Such a problem can be solved by for example, detecting a movement amount required for clutch plates, which are apart from each other, to come into contact with each other, and by increasing the drive amount of the actuator in accordance with an increase of this movement amount.
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a movement amount required for clutch plates to come into contact with each other is detected on the basis of a position of a member displaced by an actuator.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-197842